Rebound
by GrimGrave
Summary: Sequel to "Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was..." After the horrible events, Weiss slinks away to drown her sorrows. Little does she suspect that this will be a turning point for the better. Rated M for future Adult themes, NotSafeForWork or children.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Rebound**

— _Wounding Tale—_

 _/ "Weiss, Velvet and I are just friends—"_

" _Like hell you are! I know damn well what that sneaking animal is up to!"_

" _She's not—!"_

" _Weiss, calm the hell down already!"_

 _Pale-blue eyes glared daggers in all directions. "How can I be calm when that animal molested my girlfriend at the gym yesterday?! And the remarks she made, I swear…"_

" _I understand your anger but I'd appreciate if you didn't refer to her or us as "animals", Weiss."_

" _She said that if I hadn't called Ruby that time she'd do something "funny" and be "nasty"! Am I the only one here who sees what's going on?!"_

" _Nothing happened, Weiss! If you would just—"_

 _The fencer's open palm sharply connected with the sniper's cheek and the room went deathly silent. Cruel, heart-wrenching words left the heiress' mouth, anger holding the reins._

 _The redhead had left shortly after in a flurry of rose petals. Her sister, eyes red with rage, would've pummelled Weiss if Blake hadn't been there._

 _At the time, she hadn't seen the error in her outrage. But when Ruby didn't come back and Weiss desperately called her…_

" _She can't answer right now." She knew that voice. She also knew what the muffled sounds in the background were. "She's a bit tied up at the moment."_

 _Surprise, surprise, Ruby had run back to Velvet._

" _You. I should've known." Weiss didn't even bother masking the hate in her voice._

" _You delivered her to me," was the response. "I wasn't the one who sought her out." Unmistakable licking noises and a quiet whimpering followed suite. Her heart sank and the void it left was filled with seething white hate. "Blame yourself, Schnee. You pushed her too far, right into my arms."_

 _The tiny gasp was what triggered her. Just that sound alone was on a whole other level than when they had done it. The gasp became louder, growing into a string of short moans and then a litany of pleasured breaths. The sound was…hot._

 _Despite herself, Weiss couldn't ignore the heat between her legs…_

" _Did she sound like this when you did her?" The taunt didn't aggravate her nearly as much as it shamefully turned her on. Hearing Ruby like that was tragically enticing. "Did she cum as hard as she is about to now?"_

 _It got to her. Before the fencer was even realizing it, fingers dipped against wet folds, sending sparks up her spine—_

" _Velvet!"_

 _A quiet moan tore through Weiss' throat and she immediately hung up._

 _Her teammates had left to search for Ruby. Good. Because she needed to leave, and fast, before she did something she'd regret._

 _She couldn't stay here. Not now./_

It was surprising where you could end up when you were blindly running.

Vale was no stranger to nightclubs, taverns, bars, clubs, and locales of similar sorts, but this bar was peculiar: blue neon lights illuminated the otherwise dark building and so-called music with a heavy base reverberated loudly. Despite this, Weiss liked this place for being one of the few but popular LGBTQ bars.

She had once taken Ruby here. Drinking by the bar, dancing, kissing in a corner…

Just what had happened? Everything had been great between them and in the next the redhead runs off with a Faunus – of all things! – and…

Weiss slammed the glass down, eyes welling up with tears. At least the red wine inhibited most of the pain that threatened to consume her. She was starting to get tipsy…if this kept up, she'd be like her mom.

That nasty, disgusting animal-hybrid! Flirting and touching Ruby as if they were already together, sinking her dirty little paws into someone else's girlfriend! What kind of person does that?! Homewreckers, that's who!

…Granted, she _had_ said some things that couldn't be unsaid. But that snake, Velvet, had done some nasty things!

 _Before or after you pushed Ruby away?_

Weiss forced back the tears and took a swig of the wine. If Velvet hadn't been around, she and Ruby would still be together. They could've worked things out.

…But then, if Velvet hadn't been around, there wouldn't be anything to work out to begin with. It all came down to that Faunus!

…Or did it? Hadn't the brunette stated that she did this because Weiss had treated Ruby poorly?

But that wasn't the fencer's fault! The upperclassman, Cinder, was to blame; _she_ had tried to seduce Ruby, _she_ had instilled that fear in Weiss.

And by being overly protective and paranoid, the heiress had driven away the person she had meant to…

The tears spilled forth without effort. Weiss buried her head in her arms, sobbing loudly, the sound drowned out by the music.

It was over. It had to be.

"Life's got you down, too, huh?"

"…"

"I know the feeling…" The voice was clearly influenced by alcohol so Weiss dismissed it as another drunken patron besides herself, but the woman – no, she sounded young; a girl – continued. "Tried to…to confess to a close friend…d-didn't go so….so w-well…" There was a pause, likely because the girl was drinking. "S-So…Whatsh your story…?"

…

Well, why not? It wasn't as if Yang or Blake seemed to see her side of it all. Yang would stand by her sister and Blake by Velvet's because they were Faunus.

Weiss scoffed, the wine getting to her. She didn't bother looking up. "My girlfriend and I had a falling out. Now she's with someone else."

"Ouch. Shorry to hear that."

Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried to confess to a close friend…it didn't go so well…"

"I know," Weiss groaned. "You told me."

"Oh. Right." From what she could hear, the girl actually had a cute voice. "Shorry…"

The heiress rolled her eyes. It couldn't hurt to pass the time licking wounds. "So what happened?"

The girl hiccupped. "I…told her how I felt…But she seemed…surprised." Another one. "Uhh…Then she said she was sorry and s-started talking a-about how she l-liked someone else, and…" Her voice fell quiet. She was probably just as wounded as Weiss, whom remained quiet as the girl eventually continued. "…a-and I-…I thought i-it'd be a nice…surprise but…I-…I guess I'll never…n-never…"

Curious. Maybe because of the wine, but Weiss let her arms slide down underneath her, resting her head on the bar and tiled it to the side; the girl looked like to be her age. "Wha-…what s-sort of surprise…?"

She had to be imagining it. Perhaps she had ordered one glass of wine too many, but the fencer swore she saw the girls tongue dart out way too long for being humanly possible, sticking to one of the beer-nuts and slipping back into her mouth.

It shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did, but the thought of that tongue going up her—

 _What in the name of actual he—_

"I can hold m-my b-breath…for up to five minutes, t-too…" the girl slurred, winking at her with a half-empty glass of…whatever alcohol she had ordered in her hand. "Seven if I'm e-eager…"

That was…promising. And the girl was really cute as well. But this was the alcohol talking.

"Heyy…That's a cute face you have…" The girl smiled a stupid smile, hiccupping. "…Wanna help each other forget?"

Then again, the alcohol in her system made some good points.

Smirking and blushing, Weiss got up from her seat, the other girl following suite as the fencer grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the bathroom.

* * *

 _A/N: Gold Star to the one who can guess who that is._


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _So, I underestimated how many of you had actually seen y8ay8a's picture. Gold Star to all of you!_

 **Rebound**

— _Replacing Tale—_

The bathroom was cluttered and the least romantic spot they could've visited but the alcohol in their systems inhibited rationality in favour of pleasure and fun. The girls were a tangle of limbs, barely able to lock the door behind them as the heiress was pushed against the wall, the other girl pressing up against her. Their lips crashed together, the fencer's parting slightly to allow the other girl entry to explore her oral cavern, a skilful tongue sliding against Weiss'.

The Glyph-user moaned against the girl, wrapping and arm and leg around her to keep her as close as possible, relishing in the contact. The stranger was dominant-inclined, much like Weiss, but the fencer felt willing to be on the receiving end, especially when the other girl friskily ran a hand up her bare thigh underneath Weiss' dress, kneading soft flesh as she followed the curve of the fencer's ass.

The stranger pulled back enough to speak, saliva bridging their lips. Each breath came out as a hot panting, ragged and needy. "Fuck, I need this."

"You and me both." The heiress stole a hungry kiss, tongues dancing the oral tango. Her eyes were barely closed and she had had a lot to drink, but it really looked like the girl was…pink? Like, shockingly pink, with orange patches across her face and arms…and surely her hair was auburn before and not yellow.

Well, whatever. She was cute and good-looking either way.

A nimble finger hooked underneath the waistband of Weiss' panties and yanked them down with little effort, exposing a dripping wet pussy, clean-shaven and red with arousal. When same finger gently dipped against wet lips, teasing her entrance, the fencer couldn't help but bite her lower lip to silence a moan.

"Shomeone's e-eager…" The girl snickered with that cute voice of hers and brought her wet finger up for them both to see before sucking it clean. "I can't wait t-to do you like I w-would've… done her…"

"Forget her," Weiss heard herself saying, her mind hazy still. "Forget about them. It's their loss." She held up her dress giddily. "Seven minutes, huh?"

The girl's eyes flashed between red and pink and she smirked. She was on her knees, face nuzzled between Weiss' creamy thighs. Her nose bumped against the fencer's clit, lips kissing nether ones as an agile muscle darted inside that pretty pink sex. Velvety inner muscles contracted around the long intruder as the stranger's tongue wiggled and caressed inner depths, sampling Weiss' unique flavour.

The heiress' chest heaved with each heavy panting. Pleasure settled between her loins, wounding into a tight knot that threatened to burst with each push and lap of that wonderful tongue. It kept going for what felt like an eternity and either time had slowed down to a halt or the girl had broken a new record for holding her breath, as Weiss was sure she had climaxed a little over the course of ten minutes, the pressure in her stomach about to erupt.

"Ah…D-Deeper…!" she managed, the tone husky and demanding but the girl didn't seem to mind – if anything, it encouraged her to do just so and her tongue curved _just right_ —

"F-Fuck…!" Weiss quivered, the knot in her stomach erupting. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking as pleasure zip-zapped from neuron to neuron as she came, liquid heat coating the stranger's lower jaw but the girl wouldn't stop, instead fully intending on milking as much nectar as she could and letting Weiss ride our her orgasm for as long as she desired.

When it finally subsided and the heiress felt that she couldn't stand a second longer, the girl was the one who caught her and kept the fencer standing. She leant in close, her long tongue hanging out and wagging as she winked before it snaked past Weiss' lips. The kiss was deep but calm.

Eventually the girl pulled back – still unusually coloured – and she smirked as she said with a breathless voice, "So…Your place or mine?"

The night wasn't yet over. In fact, it had barely started.

Greedily, Weiss stole another kiss, arms flung around the girl's neck, pausing only for a sultry whisper;

" _Yours."_

 **x.x.x**

Turns out the girl – what was her name again? Weiss had been told but the music had been too loud – lived nearby in a simple but nice apartment. From what she could see of it, at least; besides locking the door, neither had paid any attention to their surroundings as hands cupped and caressed, fumbling with clothes that was better off on the floor.

It had been a whirlwind of touching and nipping, kissing and scratching, and shameful moaning in various octaves. The girl's bed had been wonderfully spacious, allowing the two to switch whoever was on top, spreading as much as they possibly could, writhing with pleasure.

She needed this _so_ much, and so did the stranger apparently. The alcohol must've affected the fencer quite a lot, for she was sure she saw the girl shifting from orange to pink back and forth.

Not that it mattered when her tongue reached her deeper than any finger or dildo could. Ruby who?

And it wouldn't stop. Climax was reached again and again, staining the sheets with wet heat and sweat, yet the two kept at it, burning the hours away with the heat of their bodies. It was everything her time with Ruby had NOT been and **more**. And judging by the way the stranger cried out, it was everything she had hoped to have with that other girl, but better.

Alas, morning arrived and with it, crushing headaches.

The fencer stirred with a groan as soon as consciousness slipped back into her. She remembered going to the gay club and drown her sorrows with wine…A stranger had started chatting her up, followed by a bathroom break that had nothing to do with disposing of urine, and then she had followed her home for some god-damn mind-blowing sex.

…That explained the dark wallpapers, the large bed with dark-blue pillows and black covers. That also explained the girl next to her as she turned her head—

Pale-blue eyes met light grey ones with a faintly blueish tint, and the latter's widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _So, FF decided to not work for a while. Here's a longer chapter to compensate._

 **Rebound**

— _Accepting Tale—_

"Good morning." What else could she say at a time like this? The girl was mildly shocked, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It wasn't until she blended in with the environment i.e. the bed, almost transparently, that Weiss finally understood. The alcohol hadn't been messing with her.

The girl was a Faunus. More specifically, Weiss remembered seeing her very briefly with Blake a while back and immediately the cogs were turning and the pieces came together.

"I can still see your blush, you know?" The darker patches on the Faunus' skin were bright pink, betraying the girl's otherwise genius camouflage. Despite being tired as hell and a splitting headache threatening to end her, the fencer managed a chuckle. "It's funny; you were a lot more colourful last night, Ilia."

"You're…You're Weiss…" the Faunus –Ilia – said, her normal skin colour returning. "You're Blake's friend…"

"As are you."

The auburn-haired girl averted her gaze. "I wouldn't know…not anymore."

"Rejection hit you that hard, huh?" Weiss sat up, covering herself with the duvet but decided against it. Why bothering feeling self-conscious when the girl next to her had already seen – and touched and tasted – everything? The Faunus was too stunned to realize her sweater puppies were as free as birds.

 _´Small…but cute´_

"You wouldn't believe—" Ilia quickly stopped herself. "Wait, why am I telling you this? This…This doesn't concern you."

"You told me everything last night." The fencer rolled her shoulders and rubbed her temples. "I'm just putting two and two together."

"…So that means you're not together with the redhead either."

"…Well, aren't we perceptive," Weiss replied.

"I'm just putting two and two together."

They shared a brief chuckle and for a moment it all seemed to be well. But a question needed to be asked;

"So, what now?"

Ilia paled, her skin turning blue as her gaze strayed from the heiress. "I…I hadn't planned on this. It just happened, and…"

Her silence said it all.

"No, of course. I understand," Weiss said as she got out of bed, scrambling for clothes. "We were just licking each other's wounds, after all."

"…You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Ilia fell quiet. "…I'm sorry. It was the alcohol—"

"You didn't do anything wrong, so don't apologize." Weiss hastily finished putting on her dress. "I'll be out of your hair right away."

"…"

By the time the fencer had dressed herself and out on her shoes, the Faunus still didn't say a word, even as the snow-haired girl exited the apartment.

 **x.x.x**

The locale around Ilia's apartment was rather unfamiliar to Weiss but soon she found recognizable landmarks. She should be heading back to the academy.

 _´But that's where_ _ **they**_ _are.´_

She had no desire of seeing her team, let alone Ruby. Confrontation was not on her list of priorities at the moment and quite frankly, she had hoped to at least stay a little while longer with the Faunus—

Wait…why?

Weiss let out a tired sigh. Where had that line of thought come from? She should be glad to have left when she did; it was a one-night-stand, nothing more and you weren't supposed to expect anything else from it. And according to Ilia, it had only happened because she was drunk.

…Then again, so had Weiss been: drowning out the pain of losing Ruby with wine and a random shag—

Ruby. Right. She still had to deal with the sniper, her team-leader and formerly friend.

Facts: Ruby had gone to Velvet and ended up having sex with her. That was technically cheating. She, Weiss, had been instrumental for that, however, with her outburst. If she hadn't done that, then…

Things might've been different. Then again, if Ruby had agreed to sleep with Velvet, didn't that imply there was something between them already? You don't accidentally go to bed with someone after all.

The heiress let out a frustrated groan and traced her way back with quick steps—

Sudden collision had her on the ground and she mentally swore, ready to chew out whoever had been such a buffoon and knocked her over—

What started as annoyance became pure anger. "Of course it had to be _you._ "

The rabbit Faunus looked surprisingly timid, considering the things she had said and done. "We've been looking for you. You had us worried."

Weiss flipped her long white hair over her shoulder as she got back up and scoffed. "I find it very difficult to believe you and Ruby were worried."

"We were!" the brunette responded. She sighed. "…Perhaps we can find somewhere else to talk?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. She probably had to deal with Velvet sooner or later anyway, may as well get it over with. "On that, I can actually agree."

 **x.x.x**

The small town square proved to be ideal for a private conversation, even though neither of them had said anything for a few minutes. Weiss didn't feel like talking and Velvet was…surprisingly shy. She kept glancing in her direction; was she observing the heiress? The fencer figured she probably didn't look too well.

Hmph.

Welp, if they had to talk then they might as well bring on out the tough questions.

"Weiss—"

"How long have you been interested in Ruby?" It had to be asked.

The brunette fell quiet and fidgeted. "…Too long, I'm afraid to say."

Figures. "I see." Of course it traced way back.

"Weiss, it was never my intention to…I mean, ultimately I hadn't planned on…"

Hmph. "Acting like an obnoxious bitch?" the heiress finished. "Be a homewrecker? Stalking and molesting my girlfriend?" ´Hadn't planned on´- what a ridiculous notion. Her actions at the gym told a different story. Her passing by the café indicated differently.

What a fucking joke. The words cut but Velvet seemed to know she had it coming. Good. "…I only acted on my feelings because I noticed and heard how you treated Ruby at times. From my perspective, you deserved it. But had I been in your shoes, I probably would've reacted as strongly as you did."

"…"

"That's what love does to you," Velvet continued. "It makes you do dumb things. But I love Ruby and while I did overstep my boundaries, I will fight for her."

While the fencer fancied a fight and to put the Faunus in her place…it wasn't worth it. Ruby had already made her choice without fully realizing it.

It was pointless.

Realization kicked in. It was indeed pointless. And it twisted inside Weiss' heart like a jagged knife.

"There's no need. I'm sure she's happier with you anyway."

There. She'd said it.

…

…

The Faunus blinked. "What?"

"I knew it," Weiss began. "I knew it the minute I yelled at her last night. I could see it in her eyes, the hurt, the turmoil, and while I didn't want to acknowledge it, I knew she would go to you. I said some horrible things." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "And you're right. I haven't treated her right. I was overjoyed when she accepted my confession, but over time, I became increasingly possessive and jealous. Eventually she became an item to keep away from everyone else and believe me, you're not the first one to try and steal Ruby away."

Might as well explain her side of it all to the Faunus, even if it was a waste of effort.

When Velvet didn't respond, Weiss took it as a sign to continue, even if the horrible memories caused great emotional pain.

"There was this upperclassman – Cinder, I believe her name is – who befriended her a while back. At first I thought it was as simple as that. Then I caught her trying to seduce her, much like you did."

It had been like lightning out of a blue sky; Ruby had invited Cinder to their dorm and when Weiss and the others had gotten back, the upperclassman had scooped up the redhead in her arms, barely an inch away to steal her lips.

The Faunus expression was that of utter disbelief and shock. "I didn't know."

Weiss scoffed. "I doubt that would've changed things. It certainly won't change anything now."

"What do you mean…?"

She glanced at her. "Unlike that time with the upperclassman, Ruby seems to actually like you. I guess her heart already has made a decision."

Definitely, without a shadow of doubt…

"No. I'm sure of it."

Ruby's heart belonged to Velvet. Weiss had ruined anything and everything that possibly could've saved their relationship.

How did that saying go again? If you truly love someone, let them go? Weiss wasn't entirely sure.

"…Just take care of her for me. And don't be as possessive as me."

The brunette bolted upright. "That's it?"

"Hm?"

"´Take care of her for me´? So, what? You're just—"

"I remember your chosen words were ´ _I believe Rube is old enough to make her own decisions´_. I think we both know what decisions she had made, don't you?"

Velvet fidgeted and sighed. "…It's easy to forget that there's a third party who'll end up with a broken heart when you're seeing in tunnel-vision. I could've gone about this in a different way…I'm sorry, Weiss."

Now that was a joke. "Are you?"

"I am."

"If you say so." Weiss rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Just go. You don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

"Your team is worried—"

"I'll call them." She waved her scroll.

Velvet sighed. "Very well then. I…I guess I'll see you around."

 _Unfortunately._ "That would seem to be the case."

The Faunus left, albeit with hesitation, and kept looking back at the heiress. Whatever the reason, Weiss ignored it until finally the brunette had left the perimeters.

She slumped backwards and stared up at the suddenly grey sky. Looks like it would rain soon.

The fencer sighed, mind reeling. Where had it all gone wrong?

…

That didn't matter now, did it?

"Damn it…" She held back the tears. "This is ridiculous."

 **x.**

 **x.**

 **x.**

She found herself back at the academy, right in front of team RWBY's door. She could hear vague chattering from beyond it. Were they worried? The massive amount of missed calls, unread text-messages, and voicemails on her scroll indicated as such.

Weiss sighed. She couldn't avoid them – Ruby especially – forever. This had to be done and the fencer wasn't near as dejected to give up on becoming a Huntress just to get away from the redhead. But damn it all if standing here didn't made the fine hairs on her neck stand on edge.

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

She grabbed the keycard and unlocked the door. Blake sitting by her bed first came into view, followed by Yang who was standing in front of her. Their heads turned, expressions softening, and then Ruby entered Weiss' field of vision.

She looked…happy. Whatever for?

The three all hurried over to the fencer, embracing her tightly with the blonde ruffling her hair. "Thank god you're okay, Weiss! Why didn't you answer your scroll?!"

"You had us worried, you know," Blake added, rubbing the fencer's back. " _All_ of us."

…

"We'll give you two some time alone," the dark-haired girl then added. "Come on, Yang."

"No fighting," the brawler said half-jokingly before she exited the room, door closing behind her.

Neither of the two girls even as much as glanced at one another; the awkward quietness was deafening, permeating the air.

"…I actually was worried, you know."

Hmph. "I'm sure your **lover** was there to comfort you in your time of need."

"Weiss…"

The heiress sighed. "Right, right. No fighting."

Silence once again filled the air. Neither uttered a word, merely standing there. There was much to say…but where to begin?

"I'm sorry." The redhead shifted slightly. "You don't deserve this. This isn't how I wanted it to end."

"But you did want it to end, though," Weiss replied. Ruby gasped but didn't object. "…I suppose I shouldn't blame you. I haven't exactly been a good girlfriend."

"I know better than anyone else why you—"

"That's still no excuse. There's also no excuse as to why you'd run straight into… _Velvet's_ arms." She straightened herself and met Ruby's eyes. "But I suppose I hold the bigger blame out of the two of us. She was right; I did push you away."

"…Weiss…I…We _could_ try and repair this, given enough time—"

"That's cruel to Velvet and it's also impossible." Weiss rubbed her temple. "I can't promise that this won't happen again. With both Cinder and Velvet on my mind, it would just be a matter of time before I'd freak out again. I've done a lot of thinking while I was gone, Ruby, and I've come to a conclusion. I don't like it, but…Perhaps you're better off with her."

She had said it.

The look on Ruby's face was painful to watch. "…So…I guess that's it, then."

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

Ruby swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

"As am I."

"You didn't deserve this…"

"Neither did you."

Silver eyes shyly met the heiress'. "…We will still be friends, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm still a member of team RWBY."

That didn't exactly answer the question but truth be told, the fencer was uncertain. She wanted to say "yes" but...

In time. Yes.

"Do you want some company till the others get back?"

A scoff. "You should go to your girlfriend and let her know how lucky she is. I really don't want any company right now."

The sniper was taken aback but quickly nodded, offering a small, short hug before exiting the room, but not before silver eyes focused on the heiress with a longing, somber look.

As soon as the door was closed, Weiss slowly crossed the room until she reached and settled down on her bed. She took it all in, processing what had happened and the significance of it all.

It was over.

And with that realization, the fencer broke down, crying and screaming into the palms of her hands until she couldn't muster a sound or tear.


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Rebound**

— _Rejuvenating Tale: Part 1—_

Weeks passed, turning into months. It had been an uneasy, fragile journey but at least life had returned to normal within team RWBY's circle. Weiss no longer had to hide somewhere and cry at the sight of Ruby nor did she have to end up losing sleep because she couldn't get over her.

They were, dare she say, friends again. The feelings were…not dead. They lingered, still, but it was a slow process and the heiress considered herself having gotten over the sniper.

And Ruby, in turn, didn't seem to harbour any feelings for her either. There had been the occasional longing glance every now and then, and perhaps she wanted to hug Weiss for no apparent reason, but it was safe to say that it was over between them and they were on good terms.

Even as Weiss returned to the dorm and was met by—

"Oh. Hey, Weiss…"

The room fell silent. Blake and Yang exchanged uncertain looks, Ruby looked pale and Velvet…was awkward. She half-smiled, clearly unsure of what to do, sitting on the floor with the redhead cuddled up to her as they watched something on a large scroll-screen.

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. This was likely not the first time Velvet had been invited over, but it was certainly the first time Weiss and run into her. It definitely would not be the last time.

"Honestly, what's with this reaction?" She eyed everyone in the room. "You don't have to feel like you have to stay out of my way. I thought we've all moved past this."

The others seemed to let out a sigh of relief and immediately the atmosphere changed for the better.

"I was worried there for a second," Yang admitted with a laugh. "I was prepared to step between you!"

"You worry too much," the heiress replied. She headed towards the desk and pulled out a chair. Of course it stung seeing her ex with her new girlfriend…but who in their right mind didn't feel anything when face with that?

At least it was better now. She was moving on with her life.

 **x.x.x**

Another month passed. Autumn was kicking in along with its colder winds.

"Say, Weiss…Uhm…Are you still single…?"

The fencer looked up from her book she had been reading, a single brow neatly arched as she shot the rabbit Faunus a puzzled look. "…Excuse me?"

Velvet held up her hands in a placating manner. "Sorry! Weird question, I know!" She nervously smiled. "It's just that...Uh…R-Ruby and I had plans for a date and…Well, Coco has actually been asking about you…So I figured I'd ask…"

Blink.

That was a surprise. The fencer hadn't labelled Coco as being into women. Specifically herself.

Still…Something bothered the heiress at the back of her head.

"I think I'll have to pass." The words left her mouth before she realized it. "It's nothing against Coco. I'm just not feeling it right now."

"Oh! Y-Yes, of course." Velvet excused herself. "Would it be alright if I gave her your number, though?"

After a moment of consideration, Weiss nodded. "Sure." It could be interesting.

 **x.x.x**

A week passed.

Velvet and Coco both had attempted to persuade the fencer but no dice. It wasn't because the fashionista wasn't her type – quite the opposite, Coco was sex-on-legs – but Weiss just didn't feel it. There was no real desire in engaging the older girl. Be it because she wasn't completely over Ruby or a sudden phobia for commitment, the heiress found herself wasting her days by reading, studying extra, or occasionally hang out with Yang and Blake.

But socializing and academic pursuits could only occupy you for that long. Something her friends were inclined to point out and fix right away.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said," Yang repeated. "That we demand you to go out tonight! Mingle! Hook up! Get laid!"

The dark-haired Faunus was quick to slap the back of the blonde's head. "What we're trying to say is that you've remained cooped up in our dorm ever since the breakup. You used to be a lot more outdoors, socializing even before you were with Ruby."

Weiss was unamused. "…And your point is…?

"That you need to go out again. Not necessarily for hooking up with someone." Blake shot Yang a stare. "Maybe give Coco a call? Gods know she has been trying to get a hold of you for a while now….You've got to admire her dedication."

The fencer sighed. "I'm fine."

"You say that, but it's clear on your face that you're not enjoying this nearly as much as you used to." The brawler rested a hand on the heiress' shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Just one night. Get out there and have some fun. You might surprise yourself."

Ugh. She knew they meant well, but this was getting annoying.

…Then again, it couldn't hurt to visit the bar again. And perhaps a fling was the thing she needed.

"Fine," she replied as monotone as she could. "I'll go out this Friday. Happy now?"

"Great! Be sure to bring Coco with you!"

"Why are you so insistent—"

"Because she seems to be into you," Blake plainly stated. "And you've been leading her on with _´perhaps another time´_ or _´give me some more time´_ \- the least you could do is just hang out with her for a night."

A fair point…but the heiress didn't feel it. It wasn't like when she had desired to confess to Ruby. There wasn't a drive to pursue Coco.

Oh well. Blame it on having to get over a breakup. Weiss nodded, albeit with hesitation. "Alright, fine. I'll give her a call and arrange for us to go out this Friday."

Yang patted her repeatedly on her shoulder. "Good for you! I'm so proud of you!"

"Uh…"

"Ignore her," the dark-haired Faunus said. "But seriously, it's good to see that you're willing to give it a chance at the very least."

Weiss smiled at them. Perhaps it would be good for her to get back out there.

 **x.**

 **x.**

 **x.**

The blue neon lights, the loud music, it was just as it had been the last time Weiss had been here. Even the patrons seemed to be the same, as if the scene was a complete repeat of her prior visit.

The only change was the woman next to her, wearing a gorgeous wine-red dress.

"I must say," Coco began. "I'm glad you decided to call me. You've been on my radar for quite a while."

"Like Velvet, then," Weiss replied with little amusement.

The brunette shook her head. "I wouldn't go as far as Velvet, but I definitely kept an eye on you as soon as I heard you and Ruby broke—" She paused for a moment. "My apologies. I make it sound horrible."

The heiress shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We've moved on." Gods, this was frustrating; this date – or whatever you could call it – felt…forced. Which it was, but uncomfortably so. What was wrong with her? Here the fencer was, sitting at the bar with a stunning woman and all she could think of was how to get out of this.

"Right…Still, I'm sorry." She reached out to caress the younger girl's back. "How are you holding up, Weiss?"

Heh. "I'm doing alright. It has been rough, but I've moved on, you know?"

"I'm glad to hear that." The brunette moved closer, smooth as a prowling jungle cat. The music played loudly in the background, reverberating throughout the locale and the blue neon lights shifted to pink, then green, then back to blue in a slow, repeated cycle. Weiss felt herself being pulled closer, wetted heat grazing against her lips in what should have been a desirous kiss…but it was off.

It didn't feel right. There was no response: no fluttering feeling in the fencer's stomach, no spark that spread from neuron to neuron, no emotion at all. Had the breakup really affected the Glyph-user this much? But it hadn't been a problem with Ilia—

Weiss hastily pulled back, surprising the fashionista. "I'm…Sorry, I…"

The brunette blinked, clearly taken aback. "It's…alright? I suppose I may have been too forward—"

"That's not it. It's just…" How the hell was she supposed to explain when she didn't understand it herself?

"I get it." Coco got up from her seat. "I'll be right back. I need to powder my nose."

Right…that wasn't a cliché excuse. Minutes became half an hour and the brunette still hadn't returned. Either she had found someone more willing or she had outright left.

The reason didn't matter when you were alone again, sitting by the bar and sipping wine.

 _Get out and have some fun, huh?_ What a joke.

Was the problem herself? Is that what she was supposed to understand from this?

Weiss peered around her. Pretty much e _veryone_ in the club had a partner – in some cases, two –and here she sat by herself, drinking. If that wasn't a heavy blow to her confidence—

"You look like you could use some company."

Pale-blue eyes widened at the sound of that familiar, cute voice and the fencer quickly spun around.

"Ilia…"

The Faunus sheepishly smiled as she approached her, leaning against the bar. "…So…"

Weiss gulped down hard, drawing blanks. "So…?"

The dark patches turned pink and her skin blue before she forced it away. "How have you been?"

"Why do you care?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as cutting as it did and the brunette was clearly taken aback by it. "I'm sorry. I'm…" Weiss sighed. "I was fine until my supposed date just disappeared."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine…" The fencer shook her head. "How have _you_ been?"

Ilia's gaze was cast to the floor. "Pretty crap, to be honest. You were right; I took the rejection hard."

"…"

"I had hoped to run into you again, to be honest," the Faunus admitted. "I couldn't very well ask Blake…So I've been coming here every night."

Why did that make the snow-haired girl's heart skip a beat? "W-What on earth for?"

She was reluctant. "I felt bad when you left, horrible even. It was just that I knew you and Blake are friends and I…panicked. I started thinking _´what if she tells Blake about this´_ and after I had confessed to her…"

Weiss sipped lightly on the wine.

"But I couldn't get you out of my mind."

She ceased drinking mid-action, slowly putting the glass down as she stared at the brunette. "…What?"

"You heard me, Weiss. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was actually worried when you left and I found myself longing to see you again." The dark patches turned red for a second, her skin turning blue. "…Is that weird?"

"Honestly? I don't know." The fencer trailed the rim of her glass absentmindedly, the corners of her lips quirking upwards. This was different from Coco… "But I'm certainly appreciating the company."

"You mean it?"

"I do." Weiss tilted her head to the chair next to her. "Join me, won't you?"

Ilia's skin shifted back but her eyes shifted to a gentle shade of pink as she sat down. "So…How have you been holding up? With the ex, I mean."

"Surprisingly well now. It wasn't exactly paradise at the beginning."

A chuckle. "I can imagine that. Sounds like we both have had it rough for a while."

"More so for you." The heiress gently nudged the Faunus. "I suppose I should apologize. I probably didn't make things easier for you when I left."

"Your reaction is understandable…Because I could see it in your eyes that glimmer of hope for more."

Weiss' heart skipped several happy beats. She couldn't deny that, at the time, there had been some part of her that had wished for… _something_ more. It had been a fool's hope and the fencer hadn't mused on or elaborated on it.

"Is that right?" Weiss smiled, suddenly feeling rather giddy. "What makes you think that?"

Ilia didn't answer at first. "Because I know that **I** wanted more. It just took me a while to realize it."

…

…

"That's…I mean…"

"If you want to…I mean, if there's a chance…" Ilia were clearly nervous if the repeated shifting of colours was of any indication. "We could go back to my place, watch a movie or something." Her hand reached out to draw little circles over Weiss', the touch tender and playful. "Unless it's too forward…?"

The heiress glanced down at Ilia's hand, then back up at light-grey eyes. This was strange; it was different from when Coco had touched her. There was a response this time, and she smiled a knowing smile. "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

The brunette smiled back, although nervously as her skin turned green. "Can't blame a girl for trying, can you? You're really cute, you know."

"I suppose I can't," the fencer replied. "You're quite cute yourself."

The Faunus turned a bright pink.

 _Adorable._

"I accept your invitation, Ilia," Weiss said, clasping her hand in the Faunus'. "Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Rebound**

— _Rejuvenating Tale: Part 2—_

Coming back to Ilia's apartment was…oddly relaxing. Weird, still, but it felt _right_. Hanging out with the Chameleon Faunus felt _right._

The TV-screen displayed an old movie, a masterpiece within film history but comically bad at the same time, and the girls laughed. Curled up on the sofa-bed with a duvet around them and popcorn at hand, the girls laughed and talked the evening away. The close proximity wasn't an issue, in fact, they embraced it wholly. Their conversations covered a myriad of things—

"You summoned a _Boarbatusk_ against your brother?!" Ilia laughed, clutching her sides.

"He had it coming," Weiss replied with slight amusement. "He won't be sitting down for a while, that's for sure."

The brunette shook her head, covering her mouth to stifle her chortling. "You're so bad."

"Aren't I?"

They shared a giggle. The movie garnered their attention for a while, but like magnetism they kept returning to each other—

"Did you know that Blake had a _hilarious_ fall when she was still training with her ballistic chain scythe? She managed to wrap it around her legs and fell face first!"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the thought of it. "She did not?"

"Honest truth."

The fencer laughed. Honestly, she couldn't even remember the last time she had enjoyed herself to this extent, even _before_ the events with Cinder and Ruby.

What a time that had been. She could remember watching a movie like this with Ruby cuddling up against her, their hands interlocking as they snuggled. Ruby resting against her shoulder, Weiss against the sniper's head, sharing their body-heat—

A slight shift had the heiress turn her head and meet light-grey eyes staring at her longingly, heavy-lidded. It wasn't Ruby: it was **Ilia**. And she was absolutely beautiful.

They exchanged looks, their gazes flicking between eyes and mouths. Light-grey turned into light pink, dark patches just the same. Weiss' heart pounded against the inside of her chest as they wetted and bit lower lips and soon the tips of their noses bumped together. Had they been leaning in that close already?

It didn't matter when lips slowly met in a deep kiss. It was simple, yet it ignited a spark; a long tongue slid against the fencer's, darting past her lips. Ilia dominated the oral tango and she grabbed a fistful of silver-white hair and pulled the heiress closer. Weiss moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Faunus' waist. Their rapid heartbeats was felt through the clothing, heat rising—

Nimble fingers undid the Schnee heiress' ponytail, allowing white tresses to fall freely like a curtain. The crown-like hair ornament fell to the floor with a light clatter and Ilia pulled away. Heat rose to their cheeks, their breasts rising and falling rapidly.

"I have to confess something…" The brunette's voice was smoky and it had heat suffusing between Weiss' legs. Ilia's skin was red, her hair turning orange and the dark patches across her body turning as pink as her eyes. She undid her own ponytail and let it fall freely. "I've…wanted to do that again since you left."

Fair cheeks blushed hotly scarlet and Weiss had a good mind to kiss Ilia right then and there. It hadn't felt right with Coco because Coco hadn't made her feel like _this_. This was a _connection_.

So when she flung herself into the Ilia's arms, it was a feeling the fencer hadn't experienced since she had first started dating Ruby. They danced a heated tango and hands roamed freely to explore supple skin through annoying clothing.

When Weiss Schnee was horny enough, there was no subtlety.

When they parted, they looked at each other. Their eyes were heavy lidded, lips parted, and pulse spiking.

"Let's get more…comfortable," Weiss suggested. The Faunus nodded eagerly, but not before stealing another kiss.

 **x.x.x**

How had she managed to get by without this – this warm, pleasure-inducing, thrilling connection— for so long? Just the act of peeling their clothes from each other – Ilia's form-fitting suit especially – had Weiss' mouth watering.

The bed was as comfortable and spacious as she remembered it to be and the heiress found herself once again pushed down with the brunette pressing up against her, kissing and nipping a hot path to the fencer's shoulders and throat. Ilia relished in the appreciative sounds she received and nuzzled the heiress' collarbones with a pleased _"Mm…",_ hands roaming southwards to feel up slender thighs and gently pry them apart.

Weiss arched back into the pillows, willingly spreading her legs to allow the Faunus access. Her heart hammered beneath her breast. When the tip of a familiar muscle dipped against flushed lips, tasting sweet nectar, breath hitched in her throat as every muscle in her body tensed, only to slacken a moment later when the brunette pressed her face against her pretty pink sex. Ilia's tongue lapped a hot path over Weiss' slit—

The heiress gasped and clutched at the duvet till her knuckles turns pale. How could she have forgotten the way the Faunus' lengthy tongue reached her innermost depths, wiggling against velvety walls? Damn the wine for messing up with her memory.

Her chest heaved with each deep, rapid breath. Pleasure licked at her bones, rendering them to pliant, hot goo. It settled in the pit of her stomach and she quivered, unable to ground herself against the coming climax as each lash of Ilia's tongue – each swipe and suckle on her clit – made quick work of Weiss' pleasure-receptors as they combusted, a chain-reaction of climax. She buried her hands in brown tresses, only to have her hands pulled away and held down as Ilia continued.

"Oh, I-Ilia…!"

A litany of moans tore through the heiress' throat. Convulsing, her eyes rolled back into their sockets as she came for a second and third time, her excitement coating the Faunus' pretty face but the latter wouldn't stop. Her tongue pushes as far as it could go, coiling like it did when they had kissed, and Weiss world became a multi-coloured mass of ecstasy.

Catching her breath, the fencer barely registered when the brunette crawled on top of her, only responding when soft lips met hers in a searing kiss. She reached up and petted Ilia's head affectionately, earning a soft chuckle.

Ilia pulled away, smirking, and flipped the snow-haired girl onto her belly. Brushing the gorgeous hair aside, the brunette presses lingering kisses down Weiss' neck, trailing down her back. A hot swipe of her tongue across her waistline made the rich girl shudder—

"Raise your butt for me," Ilia said. There was a content sigh as Weiss did just so, exposing her rear to the Faunus. It turned into a short-lived gasp when trained hands kneaded and spread supple cheeks to reveal a puckered star—

"W-Wait…"

A talented, flexible muscle lapped at the entrance and the fencer whimpered, now a slave to the unexpected pleasure that spread from synapse to synapse that resulted from the attention her hole was receiving. Ilia's tongue slowly slid through the ring of muscles, but not too far in – perhaps for obvious reasons – but the stimulation was enough render Weiss into a hot mess, panting and drooling into a pillow until the pleasure threatened to burst.

Ilia spread and kneaded fair cheeks, tongue coiling and wiggling around that taut ring of muscle. The fair-haired girl quivered from the stimulation and despite her earlier protest, she managed to reach back to bury her hand in brown locks and urge the Faunus closer. The shuddering intensified as Ilia lapped with earnest, toes curling from the build-up of pleasure until Weiss' whole body when slack as she came.

Weiss collapsed, once more trying to catch her breath and thankfully, Ilia let her be an instead snuggled on top of her. It was warm and comforting and she could fall asleep to this when the tip of a tongue licked the reddened curve of an ear—

 _Ohgodsinheaven_

The fencer smirked and flipped Ilia onto her back before pressing herself up against the girl, stealing a deep kiss I the process. The Faunus happily flung her arms around Weiss, caressing a slim back and the nape of her neck, moaning into the kiss as the heiress asserted dominance.

Weiss pulled away. They regarded each other with heavy-lidded eyes, hazy. "Oh wow…"

"My turn," was all the heiress said before she pried the brunette's thighs apart with her own, pressing up against wet heat. Ilia immediately rolled her hips, creating sweet friction with a muffled mewl as Weiss sealed their lips together, trailing her hands to cup small breasts that fit perfectly in her hands. While Ilia was definitely smaller than Ruby, they were cute and perky. Bust-size had never been important to the fencer as long as she could play with them.

And play with them, she would; she removed her thigh, earning a quiet whine, only to replace it with a single finger that slid into a painfully tight, wet heat. Ilia repositioned herself to lean back against a small hill of pillows, Weiss nuzzling the valley between small breasts and kissing their curves. She eased her finger in and out, the Faunus patting silver-white hair affectionately as she moaned.

A second finger was added and Ilia let out a sharp gasp of content. When Weiss took a nipple into her mouth, suckling on it and letting teeth graze it _just right_ , the Faunus writhed into the pillows and tugged at the fencer. When the heiress played with its twin, twisting it for added effect, Ilia's moans reached a fever-pitch and she uttered the Glyph-user's name in a string of vocal appreciation. Inner, velvety walls clamped down on the intruding digits and Weiss quickened her pace, sheathing them to the second knuckle and curving them just _so…_

She was driving the normally shy, level-headed girl into blinding hot pleasure who shouted praises and unique profanities as the fencer fingered her, spilling liquid arousal onto the sheets. A third finger proved to be a tight but worthwhile fit and the fencer had to kiss the Faunus to silence her, the latter pulling the Schnee girl closer as pleasure spread from neuron to neuron—

"Fuck, Weiss…!" Ilia managed in-between kisses. "Fuck!"  
She cried out and moved her hips as best as she could to prolong that sweet friction. Sweat dampened their skin. Weiss fingered her, tasting addictive tanginess as she suckled on Ilia's nipple, and the girl underneath tensed up; it all narrowed down to the heat between slim thighs and Weiss thrusted harder, wiggling her fingers deep inside against a certain spot until Ilia's eyes rolled back into their sockets, blinding hot ecstasy washing over her as she let out impassioned cries.

Weiss let the girl ride out this wave of pleasure for as long as her body could muster the strength to move, slowly withdrawing a finger until the Faunus was a mess of ecstasy, chest rising and falling.

Barely managing to slip in under the duvets, the girls cuddled up to each other, sharing a last kiss before sleep and fatigue claimed them.


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Rebound**

— _Tale Anew—_

Weiss stirred, consciousness returning. Barely so, the first thing she registered was the warmth of a comfortable bed. It was soft and dreamland flickered just behind her eyelids, tempting her to return. The fencer stretched, revelling in the vast space of said comfort, searching for a certain companion—

When she found nothing beside her Weiss' eyes snapped open and a certain anxiety quickly settled in her chest, twisting awfully. Ilia was gone. Had she left? It was her house, but had the Faunus perhaps escaped to…

There was a slight clattering and the white-haired girl turned to the doorway, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as she did; naked still, Ilia stepped inside with a tray of what appeared to be—

"Breakfast in bed," the brunette said with a smile. Her dark patches were brightly pink. "Hope you don't mind."

Nude cooking, breakfast in bed, AND manners? "A woman after my own heart," Weiss commented with a smile and giggle. "How could I possibly mind?"

The breakfast itself was simple – then again, everything was simple by comparison when you were a daughter of wealth – but cooked to perfection. And with such lovely company to boot, let alone naked company, the start of the day seemed to be going great.

Not to mention the breakfast, while simple, was delicious.

They cuddled, peppering each other with kisses and basked in their shared warmth as time went by. But there was one question that had to be asked:

"So…Where do we go from here?"

Weiss cracked open an eye, playing absentmindedly with brown tresses. "Hm?"

"I do like you," Ilia confessed. "That's perhaps not something you want to hear after a one-night-stand, but…"

"We met again for a second time. I think it's quite clear that there's more to this between us," said Weiss. "And I certainly wouldn't mind waking up to this every day."

The Faunus cooed and nuzzled the heiress' throat. "Neither would I. It feels strange, still, that we have this chemistry, you know? Not that I mind."

Weiss chuckled. "Not every relationship starts the same."

"So…Is it safe to say that we're…an item?"

"An item?" The fencer smiled. "I like that."

Ilia laughed. She trailed a line of kisses up Weiss' throat until she claimed her lips and pinned down the girl, fingers burying in her brown hair in response.

Thank god they didn't have anything else planned for the day.

 **x.x.x**

Some time later…

"So when are you going to spill the beans, Ice Queen?" Yang questioned, leaning in really close to invade the smaller girl's personal space. "And don't try to deny it; we all know you're seeing someone! Is it Coco?"

Weiss frowned at her teammate, eyebrow knitting together. "No, it's not Coco."

"But didn't you two go on a date?" Blake asked this time. "Didn't that work out?"

"She stood me up," the fencer confessed. "She went to ´powder her nose´ and didn't return. A girl can only wait for so long before she gives up."

Blake and Yang exchanged looks. "Right…Sorry to hear that."

Weiss shrugged. "Never mind that. It didn't really click between us anyhow."

"So, what happened, then?" Yang nudged her teammate's side. "Because I _know_ you're seeing someone; you're behaving just like when you were dating Ruby."

The heiress thought back on it: over the course of these two days, she had perhaps given away more than she had liked.

"I suppose I won't deny that," she answered. The looks on her teammates' faces were almost comical.

"So spill the beans already!" The brawler was all up on her now. "Who is it? Someone we know? Is it a guy or a girl? Is it a fuckbuddy?"

"Yang!"

Blake slapped the back of the blonde's head and Weiss rolled her eyes. As her two friends bickered, there was a buzz in her pocket and she fished up her scroll. Her lips quirked upwards as she texted back to the message.

"Huh? What are you smiling smugly about?"

"Oh, nothing." Weiss chuckled.

The door clicked open as Ruby and Velvet entered Team RWBY's dorm room, with Ruby stating; "We could hear you guys all the way down the hall! What's with all the ruckus?"

"Weiss is seeing someone and it's not Coco," Blake replied. "And your sister is trying to force it out of her."

"Oh, I know. Coco said the date didn't go as planned…" Velvet stated. "She wouldn't be specific, though."

"Well, according to Weiss, Coco left to powder her nose and didn't come back," Yang said. "So there's that. Apparently."

Velvet frowned. "Coco wouldn't do that."

"That's what happened," Weiss responded. "Besides, I'm much happier with someone else, quite frankly."

"Wow, harsh."

"What are you talking about, Coco is amazing!"

"Who is she – he? – then?!"

Ugh.

Four girls bickering and questioning her was going to give the heiress a migraine. Thankfully someone was knocking on the door within minutes, effectively silencing the crowd while Weiss strode over—

"You'll get your wish, Yang, and to answer your question, _Blake_ knows her. We met at the club after Coco left, actually. She's here to pick me up for our date."

Opening the door, Weiss revealed her date: clad in blackened short-shorts and a black t-shirt, usually dark patches turning pink as the girl fidgeted on the spot.

Like a band aid, it was best to do this in one quick swoop.

"…Ilia?"

The chameleon Faunus offered a curt nod. "Hello, Blake."

"You know her, Blake?" asked Yang.

"Yeah, she's…she's the one I talked to you about."

"Oohh…"

"And I'm sure that's just riveting," Weiss interrupted. "But if you all will excuse me, I'm going out on a date and I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up." The heiress turned to face the bunny Faunus. "Oh, and Velvet? Tell Coco to clean up her act if she's hoping to find someone. What she did was quite rude. Shall we, Ilia?"

The brunette managed a smirk and offered her arm to the fencer. "Let's. I know just the place."

And as Weiss hooked her arm with Ilia's, they left their stunned audience behind. Ruby and Velvet where heard chatting about some nonsense, and Blake clearly expressed surprise about the turn of events, but the new couple didn't care; it was a new chapter for Weiss Schnee, and she intended to avoid the mistakes from the past, and she did so with success.

Time went by, and months became years. Graduation came and went. Relationships had their ups and downs but in the long run they endured. Anniversaries were celebrated one after another as Weiss and Ilia surprised their friends with their continuous devotion to one another and words of adoption were brought up, despite the constant struggle with the elder Schnee, though Weiss had the support of her mother and sister.

It may not always work out the one you think you're destined to be with, but if you take a moment to look around, you'll see that there may be something else waiting for you.

 _As for what happened to Coco...that's a story for another time._

 _...Maybe._

 **FIN.**


End file.
